supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leya Maximoff
History Leya was the 4th, and final child born to Wanda Maximoff. Leya is Wanda's only daughter, and the strongest Maximoff to ever wield Chaos Magic Reality Warping. Leya's father was a Egyptian actor who Wanda met while in hiding. Growing up Leya and her half-brother Enzo were raised only by Wanda. This made life rough for her as Wanda struggled to take care of them, and go on missions at the same time. Wanda later took a break from The Avengers to raise them, but this didn't go over well. As Wanda struggled at first to make enough money to take care of them, she later managed to make enough to send Enzo and Leya to school. While Leya was in school she was antisocial and afraid to talk to people. Leya's powers came early in school but not to the point where they could harm someone. At first it was just her Empathy came at the age of 7, and that's why she was Antisocial and never talked to anyone. One day a kid in first grade tried to talk to her, but she felt their annoyance and that made her cry as she didn't know how to stop the feeling, this later put everyone else into a sad state as she manipulated their emotions too. After this Wanda took Leya out for a while and had her powers magically negated until she was old enough. When Leya went back to school she was no longer antisocial she actually talked to people, and was happy. As Leya got older Wanda went back to the Avengers and that left Enzo to take care of Leya when he was 16 and she was 10. As Leya's powers got stronger in age, she became more dangerous and the negation spell quickly broke. One day when Leya was in class, her powers slowly came up, and she accidentally gave someone bad luck, as their desk broke. Leya never knew her mothers powers were genetic, and Wanda just thought they wouldn't come till later. But when Wanda found out she began to train Leya. By the time Leya was 14 she had the ability to cause a school to fall apart with just one hex. This scared her mother knowing how quickly she was gaining strength. When Leya was at school one day there was a Purifier attack. They didn't care if you were Mutant or Witch, but they wanted you. When they heard Leya's last name they knew of her powers, and attempted to take her. When they got close to Leya she managed to cause their guns to slip out of their hands. This exposed Leya to her school. When Leya released another hex bolt it caused the guns to explode, as she accidentally killed 2 of the men. After this Leya was taken to Jean Grey's School for Higher Learning, and was trained daily to be the bets with her powers. By 16 Leya had control over her powers, but they were still growing. Leya showed enough strength to earn their trust for good. But Leya went out into the real world to try and start new. This didn't start easy for her, at first Leya was homeless and only have 25 dollars. When Leya was homeless she used her magic to cause things to fall out of peoples bags. As days became Months Leya decided to start her own Company with just the 25 dollars she had. At first she made one luxury purse that later set her up for life. As Leya reached 17 her company was one year old, and was already a million dollar company. Soon Leya transferred her interest as her company became Oil and Gas based too. This caught the Attention of the government and they did not like it. Now Leya is 19 and is a self-made billionaire Maximoff Industries As Maximoff Industries became a world wide company, Leya used her money to make 5 locations in the US, and Europe to train Witches and Mutants who didn't have homes or were on the wrong track. As Leya trained them she also had to keep it hidden from Nation's Governments. Due to mutants and witches being hated, Leya trained them and gave them the choice to become a worker in either the training part of her Company, Make clothing and do retail, or be sent off the Jean Grey's school and gain more training. As Leya's company got bigger her Gas part of the company made 6.6 Billion dollars a year, while her clothing half only made 600 Million. When Leya went to see the training and combat of witches, she had a Board of Directors made up of Mutants, and Witches just to make sure her company was in good hands. Here Leya met a trainer named Romeo Smith. Mr. Smith caught Leya's eye as she wanted to look into his history. She later found out he was working for a government agency, and tried to get intel on her company as how it was getting so popular. When Leya confronted him he told her he was gonna bring her business down. That did not settle well with her as they began to fight. Leya had no other choice as she shot a hex bolt at his gun, so when he pulled the trigger the bullet hit him instead. After this Leya's emotions changed, and she decided to go back to he roots. Leya went back to the X-Men and became a trainer. Rejoining the X-Men When Leya went back to the X-Men it was 3 years and they had a new team. As Leya talked to Jean she was offered to be a trainer. Leya took the offer, as her Company didn't need her 24/7. When Leya met the group she saw the leader Rin, right away she knew he had potential to be stronger than he already was. As a trainer Leya saw some of her old students, and saw some new ones. Even with them there she did not go easy on them and made them work to win. This set Leya up to be one of their best trainers at the mansion. Egypt When Leya discovered she was of Egyptian descent she went to Cairo to find her grandparents, and maybe even her father. When Leya arrived it was the middle of a sand storm. As Wanda was going through the storm, she managed to track her Grandmother through a spell. When her Grandmother saw her, she knew she looked familiar but didn't put a name to her till she saw her full face. Her Grandmother was so angry thinking she was Wanda she threw a knife at her, but Leya defended herself by causing it to fall. As her grandmother became for calm Leya told her who she was, and how she was Mark's daughter. Her Grams heart filled with joy knowing Mark wasn't gone forever and had some way of seeing him in Leya. Her Gram's name was Jennifer Gamal, she was a lawyer in Egypt. While she never approved of Wanda she found joy knowing she got a granddaughter out of that relationship. Leya spent a month with her family in the city of Cairo, until the X-Men needed more trainers and called Leya back. Witch Trials When Leya was on a solo mission in Egypt, she ran into a terrorist group who thought Witch Trials, and older methods of execution were still valid. When Leya saw a girl about to be hit by a car, she used her hex's to stop the car. This caught the attention of one of the members. He told the group and they later found Leya and her Fathers half of the family. They managed to shoot her with a tranquilizer, and they took her to Luxor Egypt. When Leya woke up she was chained to a pole, as men in masks with torches were behind her. When Leya saw them ready to witch trial her, she was not having it. She used her powers to break the chains, and made them all watch their town crumble. Leya shot beams of hex's as the town, and the terrorist's caught on fire and they were witch trialed. After this event, Leya's personality changed as she became more dark, but still had humor. She knew now that humans would never understand what she can do, and she will stop whoever gets in her way. Powers and Abilities * Chaos Magic Reality Warping(Hex Magic): Leya is one of the strongest magic users in all of ST due to her Chaos Magic, Leya has been said to be able to change reality with just a thought in her mind. Hex Bolts: Initially, Leya had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Leya can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to; * Spontaneous combustion or melting * Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing * Molecular destabilization * Energy control, transference, disruption, amplification, and transmutation * Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, and transference * Lighting flammable objects * Containing or removing air from a particular volume * Canceling other's powers and abilities: Leya has been said to be able to negate anyone's power magic or not, to the point where they cannot break her spell, not even Doctor Strange ahs been able to undo Leya's negation. Leya can make it a spell, or use probability to negate their abilities. * Stopping the momentum of projectiles * Blocking, unlocking, closing and opening doors, objects and technological devices * Exploding objects * Creating force fields * Conjuring * Deflecting normal and magical attacks * Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces * Altering, affecting, and controlling matter, the molecular composition and physical state/form of physical objects * Causing various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear * Probability Manipulation: She can manipulate probability giving someone good luck, bad luck, etc. * Psionic Manipulation: Leya has control over all Psionic powers. ** Telekinesis ** Empathy ** Telepathy *** Dream Manipulation *** Mind Manipulation *** Astral Projection **** Astral Negation: Leya can cause others to not be able to astral project to her. ** Precognitions ** Teleportation: Leya has portrayed the ability to teleport her and others over long distances. She can also travel to and open portal or gates for different purposes. The full extent to this ability is unknown. ** Psychic Shield: Even when her witchcraft skills first emerged, she was shown to be able to dodge Emma's mental probes. In a event at Jean Grey's school, even when she is unstable, she is still able to resist Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier telepathic attack. Though this defense is pretty inconsistent, it is safe to say that she can resist telepathic attack at a high level. * Reality Warping: As years went on Leya has became a Master at Altering Reality to where she can turn the Titanic into nothing but dust without draining her energy. ** Destruction ** Creation ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Strength Weaknesses * Bipolar Disorder: Wanda's Bipolar Disorder is genetic so Leya has it just like her.